


Peace

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E08 - Love Is a Devil [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring mother, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, M/M, Maryse Lightwood is trying, Worried mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Maryse asks Magnus if she can have a private word, but it doesn't go the way anyone would've expected.





	

Of all the things that had occurred at Max Lightwood's ceremonial party, for Magnus bane, the strangest was a conversation between himself and Maryse Lightwood. And that was including the fight with Iris and the hallucinations.

"Magnus. Can I have a word?" Maryse asked, walking up to her eldest and his boyfriend.

"Of course." Magnus smiled.

"Alone."

Alec's grip on Magnus' arm tightened. "I'll be back soon." Magnus said to Alec, giving him a quick kiss before walking off with Maryse. Alec was nervous.

 

Magnus led Maryse to the balcony, he didn't want to risk anyone overhearing what Maryse was going to say to him, especially since he had no idea himself.

"I know we don't always see eye to eye..." Maryse began. "But I can clearly see how much my son means to you. I just want to know that he's being treated the way he should be. He can be very sensitive."

“You know, when you first came to me, almost 20 years ago, if someone had told me that the baby you were cradling in your arms would become one of the most important people, if not the most important person in my life… I would honestly have laughed in their face. But I can’t imagine my life without Alexander.” Magnus stated. “He means so much to me.”

“I worry about my children, especially when I’m in Idris, but to know that Alec has someone looking out for him will be a relief. As I said, he can be very sensitive. And I was cautious about you because of your reputation but the admiration between the two of you is undeniable.” Maryse responded. Magnus smiled, and she returned it.

“I’m glad that we were able to come to a mutual understanding.” Magnus laughed. “Would you like a glass of wine?” He asked as they went back inside. Maryse laughed too.

“Sounds great.”


End file.
